Truth Or Dare
by coyotehale
Summary: What happens when you mix together Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and an iPhone app called Truth Or Dare? A lot of fun xD I will only update if you review, so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Christian and I all sat in a circle in my room. We were all wearing worried but excited expressions on our faces.

Today, I had bought an iPhone, because a certain someone threw my other one in the pool, saying it was too 'out dated'. *cough* Christian *cough*

Anyway, so I found this app and it was called Truth Or Dare. Of course, being me, I immediately bought it and here we are, ready and waiting for me to shake the phone and decide who goes first...

_Rose_

Alright!

"Me!" I cheered and they all laughed.

_Truth Or Dare?_

Dare, to start off I think... I tapped gently on the Dare sign.

_Ask a non-player for their autograph_

I burst out laughing and immediately handed the phone to Adrian. He laughed and passed it to Eddie, and so on. I stood up and walked out into the hall, of course everyone else followed me. I looked around, then saw a newer guardian standing there. I sighed and shook my head. What a great first impression.

I took a deep breath, then squealed and ran up to the guardian. He was taken completely by surprise when I jumped at him and hugged him tight.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" I screamed. "Can I have your autograph?" I stood infront of him, fishing a sharpie out of my pocket. The guardian looked at me, stunned, then back at my friends who were all doubled over laughing except for Dimitri, who was just chuckling. He walked over to us and placed a hand on the startled guy's shoulder.

"Sorry, we're playing Truth Or Dare..." He smirked. The guardian chuckled and nodded.

"Awwww!" I pouted. "But I wanted an autograph!"

"Fine, then!" The guardian laughed and took the sharpie, sighning my arm. I looked at it and read;

_Keep up the fun and games, _

_Todd_

I smirked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Todd!" I giggled, skipping over to my friends and then into my room.

After my little shinanigan, we settled down again. I took my iPhone and I tapped it for the next go. I placed it in the middle of our circle and we all stared at it before a name popped up onto the screen.

_Lissa_

Lissa wimpered a little and pressed the Truth button.

_What do people like best about you?_

Came onto the screen.

"Well I personally think that Christian just likes you coz your his fuck buddy." I laughed, only to laugh harder when Lissa blushed and Christian threw a pillow at me.

"Rose likes me because I saved her life, Adrian likes me because I am a Spirit user, Dimitri likes me because Rose likes me, Eddie likes me because he had a crush on me back in sophomore year and Christian likes me for sex." Lissa said, pointing to everyone as she said their names. I slapped her a high five for her last comment, all of us laughing at Christian's huge blush.

Lissa tapped the button for the next turn and I clapped when the next name came up.

_Adrian_

This should be good, I thought. Adrian chuckled and tapped the dare button.

_Find the following objects within 3 minutes: a sock, a pair of glasses, a pen, a piece of fruit and a flower_

Adrian groaned as we all laughed. Lissa took out her phone and put it onto stopwatch mode.

"Go!" She cried and Adrian got up, running around my small appartment. He ran into my room and dumped a sock and a pen on the ground, then ran into the kitchen. He came out with an apple and threw that down, then fished into his pocket and placed down his glasses.

"For reading." He explained at my look, then ran around again.

"I didn't know Adrian could read..." I muttered, making everyone laugh.

"3...2..." Liss counted. Adrian was looking around frantically for the flower before he dived at me, sending me sprawling next to the pile of stuff.

"Thats not a flower, Adrian." Eddie laughed.

"Yes it is. Its a rose!" Adrian laughed breathlessly. We all laughed with him, even me.

**So, whadda ya think? Should I keep going? I have a lot more to add to this, I mean, what embaressing pickles will Dimitri get in, what blush-inducing secrets will Christian reveal? Review to tell me if I should keep going, other wise I wont :)**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


	2. Icecubes

Chapter Two

_Rose_, the screen said my name again.

"I just had a go!" I groaned as I tapped the truth button, rubbing my rib at the same time. Damn, Adrian hit me hard.

_What is your favourite seat on a bus? _The screen read. I laughed, as did everyone else.

"Well, I don't really sit on the seats, I'd sit on my man." I smirked and sat on Dimitri's lap. Dimitri chuckled behind me making vibrations rumble against my back. Damn, I was making him laugh a lot tonight.

I pressed the next button.

_Eddie, _the screen read.

"YES!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air. Eddie looked worried as we all laughed and he pressed the dare button.

_Show the group the entire contents of your wallet/purse,_

"Common, flash your purse Eddie!" Christian teased. Eddie smirked.

"It's called a man bag." He said in a voice that sounded like Richard Reeve.

"Just do it, dude." Adrian shoved his shoulder. Eddie rolled his eyes and fished his wallett from his back pocket. He emptied the contents infront of him and spread them out. Inside was his ID, about $100 and some pictures. I automatically swooped up the pictures and flipped through them, Dimitri resting his head on my shoulder and looked at them too, Eddie blushing furiously.

I laughed at the first one, which was a long film strip that we took in a booth in a mall once, pulling ridiculous faces and one where I was chocking Eddie. Hey, he was the one that punched me!

The next one was a graduation picture with all of us in it, except for Dimitri, since he was Strigoi then... I quickly flipped to the next one, which was him and Mia, kissing. Yeah, did I mention that they were going out? Yeah, but she and her father were having a special dinner together tonight, so we got Eddie to ourselves. Oh god, that sounded dirty...

_Dimitri, _the screen said. I cheered again and Dimitri picked dare.

_Melt an ice cube with your arm pit, _the screen read. I laughed so hysterically that I fell off Dimitri's lap and on my face on the floor.

"It's not _that _funny..." He grumbled as he stood and walked into my kitchen. I forced my laughter to a halt and sat back in my spot. Dimitri came out with a tray of ice cubes and sat next to me. All of us except him wriggled with excitment as he twisted the tray, making the cubes come loose. He turned them onto the carpet, then put them all back except one. Taking a deep breath, he took the last one in his hand and reaching into his shirt, putting the ice cube into his arm pit and squeezing his arm against it to keep it in place. He yelped slightly and we all burst into laughter at him, rolling around. I mean, Dimitri was always so disiplined, so rock hard. Killing Strigoi, no problem. Ice cubes, no-can-do. Haha, I wasn't going to forget this for a while! Insert evil grin here.

_Eddie,_

"But I _just_ went!" He yelled.

"Uh-buh-buh!" I said, wagging a finger at him as I sat up. "Do not disobey my phone Castile, or there shall be consiquences regarding your ability to have children." I told him seriously. He gulped and pressed the dare button.

_Say one nice thing about each person playing, _

"Umm... Well, Rose is really pretty, Dimitri is a good fighter, Lissa can bring people back from the dead, Christian can burn Strigoi, and Adrian..." He trailed off. "Pass." He huffed and we all laughed again. Adrian gasped, placing a hand over his heart.

"You cut me deep Eddie. You cut me deep just now." He said seriously, but Eddie just shrugged.

_Dimitri,_

"This is just annoying." Dimitri growled and pressed the truth button.

_How much time a day do you spend on social networking sites?_

"Whats a social network site?" Dimitri asked, face scrunched up in confusion. I giggled.

"I think that answers that question..." I muttered, then clicked for the next player.

_Adrian,_

Adrian picked truth.

_Have you ever won a trophy?_

"No." He said bluntly with a frown. We all laughed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? And just so you know, I'm not just randomly picking people, I do have the iPhone app! Its really funny xD Well, I hope you guys like it, and another 10 reviews will earn you a new chapter**

**Oh yeah, btw, if you want your truth or dares on here, PM me or put them in your reviews xP**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


End file.
